heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Golden Heart (Jenny Hart)
Jennifer "Jenny" Hart (Golden Heart) is the protagonist of the series and the love interest of Ben Goldman/Golden Boy. Her character and hero-ego resemble to her golden heart. Her heart's rich, and she's filled with love, faith and good values. She wants to be comfortable with the boy she hangs out with by thinking what they think and like. Her grace and charm, yet independence and toughness makes her qualified as a heroine. She has a shy crush on Ben, who shares a passion himself. When she discovers that he's the Golden Boy, she wishes to fight by his side as his partner till the final battle. Not only that, but she felt bad for his family's darkest hour, and wants to help him fix his great-great-grandparents' mistake. The Council of Light has seen her tension and has accepted her wish. Description Jenny has a fair complexion with light freckles, long, blonde hair right to her lower back, and emerald green eyes. Her attire is sometimes a tank top and shorts of a whole strapless dress. In cold weather, she wears skinny jeans and a feather jacket. She also wears a pink collar, a headband, two-bracelets on each wrist, and flat shoes with no socks. Her super-heroine outfit is lot like Golden Boy's: her top is a strapless tube with a front cut, instead of pants, she wears a skirt, and her gloves, boots and cape are long-length. She formally wears a long, purple, glittery gown, long, white gloves, and black high heels. She has two swimming suits: a one-piece bathing suit for the school pool laps and such. And a hot, bikini with a shorts-shaped bottom for the beach. She also sometimes wear a gold and pink bathrobe. And usually her pajamas are a t-shirts and sweat-pants and slippers, but sometimes walks barefoot. Personality Jenny is a young, upbeat, independent woman, with an enthusiastic, friendly, fun-loving personality. Her personality has plenty of different traits during different side of her life. Platonic, with her male friends, she'd be tomboyish and mellow, and among her girlfriends, she's always fashionable and resourceful as the giggly and girly, yet night-out-smitten part of her character. She's also active and athletic, which both helps her fight crime with Ben. She's in a all-female, gymnastics team, the Cheer Cheetahs, where she exercise her already-moderated sense of teamwork. It also makes her highly swift and gracefully flexible, making her able to do stunts, dodges and dances. Her main strength is in her lower body, like for combat, speed, swimming and leg balance. She knows all about the ways of romance and chivalry, like setting the mood for herself and others, which mainly revolves her crush on Ben. For example, she describes the Shakespeare literature and french vocabulary as "the language of l'amour". Her agility makes her an excellent dancer, meaning she does smooth and slick moves on any type of dance, which impresses others (to her she thinks especially Ben). As a love expert, she can tell who's in love with whom, by hints of their feelings. Through her pure sweetness, she has an crazy, fired-up sportsmanship. She's sometimes hardcore when fight evil, but doesn't mean she's not about strategy. She comes up with the craziest yet funniest good-timely ideas for a girls night out. A side of her craziness is her sense of humor and comedy, involves making faces, pulling pranks and telling jokes. She get irritated when she and other are being bullied; like Ben, she wishes to stand up those who pick on others. Though she's about sisterhood, she's willing to face and fight femme-fatale and other female villains as rough as she wants. Relationships with Others Family Charlotte Hart Charlotte is Jenny's mother. They share a very strong mother-daughter relationship, which some people have mistaken for something else, like they're best friends or sisters. Charlottle was surprised to find out that she's Golden Heart, but has kept her secret with out her knowing. It is revealed when she help Ben/GB rescue, knowing they can both take care of themselves. Thus, sharing her secret tightens their bond. Richard Hart Richard is Jenny's father. Her dad has left and mom since she was 6, and told mom to look after and support her for any change in her life. Michelle and Danielle Hart Michelle and Danielle are Jenny's younger twin sisters. Romances 'Golden Boy/Ben Goldman' Ben is her main crush is the series. She's been friends with him since they met as kids in their play-date, since their parents are friends themselves. Ben has a crush on Jenny first, but in the 5th grade, when he first stood up for her against some bullies, and describes what he's thinks of her, she develops a bigger crush for him. When she found out that he's the Golden Boy, she last time saved him from gangsters, bare-handed. She has proven worthy to fight the underworld of their town. The Council of Light granted her their power like Ben has, and became his faithful partner, the Golden Heart. Right before then, she had a touching, private moment with Ben, and felt bad for his family for causing all of this, and would love to help fix his. Just then, they both confess their feelings for each other, and started their secret relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend with a long kiss. In the future, they get married and fight crime together as their promoted grown-up superhero alter-ego: Platinum Boy and Platinum Heart. In the future, the world knows about their secret identities but promise to not go nuts for them and invade their privacy, treating them like any other citizen, thus with no embarrassment, strengthens the private romance of their strong relationship. Friends/Allies 'The Council of Light' Alexa "Alex" Savannah Sofia and Alejandro Savannah Hiroko Kimberley "Kimi" Foes/Enemies Neutral 'Penelope Bourgeois' Equipment *'Superhero Outfit:' **'Golden Gloves:' **'Golden Boots:' **'Golden Belt:' **'Golden Mask:' ***'Golden Breath Mic.:' Trivia * Her name is based on her having a golden heart. * She loves sleepovers, slumber parties and girls nights. * Being with her mom since she's 6 resembles the Sonic character, Cream the Rabbit being six years old, and living with her mother, Vanilla.